


Absolute, and Nevermore

by Brushtale



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Absol is never the bad guy, Gen, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Inspired by Poetry, Paranoia, Poetry, Rated T for general Poe-isms, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brushtale/pseuds/Brushtale
Summary: (Cross-posted from Fanfiction.net under the name Bunnywings)A poem about life haunted by an Absol, inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven.""I knew not of that worth knowing,That my heart is slowly slowing,Slowing till it beats its final beat that one last precious time,Such an end will be sublime."





	Absolute, and Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross-posted from Fanfiction.net under the name Bunnywings)  
Inspired by and based on The Raven, by Edgar Allen Poe. Is it typical to claim The Raven as a favorite Poe work? Maybe. Is The Raven still awesome? Yes. Yes it is. Hope you enjoy! ^^
> 
> "It senses coming disasters and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger," ~Pokemon X, Pokedex

In the autumn, leaves were falling,

When I found a sight appalling,

Sight an Absol trodding closely, and I feared what it would bring.

Through the market I was walking,

Shiv’ring at its steady stalking,

Stalking close, and then I realized it was here the day before,

It would be there many more.

And as each day is passing by,

I feel that Absol’s staring eye,

Staring through me, and each night I soon begin to wonder why.

I knew not of that worth knowing,

That my heart is slowly slowing,

Slowing till it beats its final beat that one last precious time,

Such an end will be sublime.

Oblivious, I live my life,

Not noticing the looming knife,

Or that each scarlet leaf that tumbles down with metaphor is rife.

My snow-white shadow watches on,

As these cold autumn months grow long,

And paranoia gnaws my mind and soul through every sleepless night,

What fate lay beyond my sight?

I return home and lock the door,

Now going outside never more,

Never shall I see the Absol that so haunts me to my core.

But it’s at the window baying,

And so fearfully, I’m laying,

Laying, hiding, hoping, that it’s all some twisted joke,

But my own death I would invoke.

This paranoia, I can’t stand,

I must escape and leave this land,

As I break free and run I’m unaware that things won’t go as planned.

My weak heart is pounding badly,

Deeply, painfully, and sadly,

Sadly, fear takes hold and life around me turns at once to black,

I gave myself a heart attack.

And so suddenly, I stumbled,

To the stony streets I tumbled,

Tumbled, but no pain was felt, my death had left me humbled.

The nearby Absol watched me die,

But its dark eyes, they did not cry,

It was merely giving warning that I’d cause my death before,

Absolute and Nevermore.


End file.
